Plutomon
Summary Plutomon is a Digimon who attacks evil with terror and violence and governs the realm of the dead. It wanders the world pursuing criminals or villains who deserve to fall into the realm of the dead, and it is said that if it detects prey, Plutomon appears wrapped up in a deep darkness. Plutomon, who finds joy only in chewing the wicked, has mouths lined with sharp fangs throughout its body, and the mouths make a chattering sound when it's pursuing its prey. It is feared even by good Digimon for this oddity. It is similar to Jupitermon, who belongs to the Olympos XII, as far as punishing evil, but Jupitermon will not admit it due to its cruelty, and it's said that there's always been a longstanding discord between the two. He is based off the Greco-Roman God of the Underworld Pluto/Hades. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Plutomon Origin: Digimon Crusader Gender: Genderless, regarded as Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Mega-level Virus-Attribute God Man Digimon, Master of the Dark Area Powers and Abilities: Original Skills=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Can banish opponents to the Dark Area where they are completely erased into non-existence, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Hellfire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sealing (Can seal his opponent's abilities), Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Power Nullification, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure (Is resistant to the flames of the Dark Area). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than the majority of the Olympos XII, who are able to contest with the Royal Knights in combat. Is the master of the Realm of the Dead, a location where avatars of The Seven Great Demon Lords reside, many of whom could destroy the entire Digital World if they so chose. Considered a long time rival of Jupitermon, and has clashed with him before) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be as fast as Jupitermon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Jupitermon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Damaged Jupitermon with physical strikes) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from Jupitermon) Stamina: Extremely High (Has clashed with Jupitermon for extended periods of time on numerous occasions and survived each confrontation) Range: At least Planetary (Regularly scours the Digital World for victims to consume and implied to be able to manifest itself on at least a planetary scale), possibly Universal (As the master of the Dark Area, which is as large as the Digital World itself) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Plutomon is an extremely capable and experienced warrior, ruling as the Master of the Dark Area despite the presence of other powerful combatants such as the Seven Great Demon Lords and GranDracmon. He is able to rival Jupitermon, the leader of the Olympos XII and its strongest member, who in turn could clash with with the Royal Knights, Yggdrasil's personal guard and fantastic fighters in their own right. Plutomon is also an exceptional tracker, hounding after the wicked endlessly and taking delight in dragging them into the Realm of the Dead before chewing them up to punish them for their crimes. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Hellfire': An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. These are the flames of the Dark Area. *'Inferno Gate': Opens the "gates of Hell" that are engraved in the earth, thrusting the opponent down into the jet-black Dark Area. *'Styx Killer': Attacks with its claws. *'Grau Lärm': A howl that seals the opponent's abilities. *'Schwarz Strahl': Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their entire essence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Greek Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Sadists Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Rulers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Olympos XII Category:Dark Area Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dogs Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Guardians Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users